villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clouse (Ninjago)
Clouse 'is one of the main antagonists of the ''Lego Ninjago franchise, serving as the true main antagonist of the 2015 season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu as well as a minor villain in the next season, and in Ninjago: Skybound, the secondary antagonist. He is Chen's former right-hand and trusted adviser, and Garmadon's arch-nemesis. He is also the deuteragonist in the Chen's Chair series, the main antagonist in the one-time Legoland show Ninjago: Realm of Shadows. History Background Clouse was Garmadon's rival both competed against each other frequently but this was furthered when Chen offered the title of '''Lord to whoever one in a fight. Clouse used his spells against Garmadon but the latter used Spinjitzu to overcome him and when Clouse complained about this, Chen replied Garmadon did what he had to do and was given the title of Lord. From that point on, Clouse nursed a full hatred towards Garmadon who became Chen's right hand man. However, Garmadon would leave Chen's services to fight in the Serpentine War with his brother Wu. Clouse became Chen's second in command and aided the serpentine but the serpentine were defeated and as a result of siding with the Chen and Clouse were banished from the island, as Chen swore vengeance on Ninjago. In season 4 At first, he plotted with his master, Chen, to get all the elemental powers, and most importantly the spinjitsu powers. So the elemental masters won't foil his plans again, he always tried to be one step ahead. However, the elemental masters figured out the plans of Chen and Clouse, after Chen shouted at Lloyd for winning. The elemental masters and the ninjas all decided to loose as well as him because Chen is the real cheater. Clouse suggested Chen to accept it so he can ruin the elemental master's alliance. Chen told about his staff and said that all powers but one will be lost, so the greatest warrior will be the final winner. To make it even better, Clouse made sure nobody knows about the spell Lloyd told about, so the alliance will be broken. Clouse then was magically informed about a kabuki soldier touching his spell book, and tried to be one step ahead of that spy. He later found out it was Nya, and tried to finish her off with the cultists under his orders, so the ninja's powers will be stolen before Skylor's. He later worried about Chen giving the elemental fighters weapons but was excited to hear that Chen had placed trackers on the weapons given to elemental master on his machine so Clouse and his subordinates could hunt them down. He also informed Chen to go and use Skylor against her love Kai. Skylor didn't want chen to harm Kai, so Kai plotted with her to spy after Chen and Clouse, and then break the staff. The plan was successful as Chen got disappointed of Skylor for betraying her own father. Clouse then suggested Chen to pretend to apologize to Skylor, but the plan didn't work as Chen would inform his daughter about his plan. When Skylor ran away, Clouse used his dark magic to make her escape faster, in order to get rid of her once and for all. Clouse then drove the anacondrai copter in order to hunt Skylor down, but on the way he got distracted by Garmadon as he fell with him off the plane and started battling with him. Clouse, magically informed about Garmadon's future banishment into the cursed realm, told Garmadon that Lloyd will one day have to do without him. He then read the book and opened the cursed realm itself, feeding the world into it so he can control Ninjago. Garmadon shouted that any dead generals would do his dirty work, and Clouse said he grew wiser in his years and that by the time he rules, his title will be Lord Clouse. However, Garmadon told him to take a rest of his lures, and the plant he held he threw on Clouse as it strapped automatically on him. Clouse himself got into the cursed realm, as it one second after his probable death closed. In season 5 Clouse and Chen were placed in cells of the Cursed Realm, when Chen remarked that he saw Lloyd passing by Clouse (while secretly cutting his way out of his cell) told him he was seeing things again. When the Cursed Realm collapsed, it killed all the inhabitants within but Clouse managed to escape while leaving his former master to die. ''Ninjago: Realm of Shadows'' After using Chen and his condrai goons for many years as a weapon, he somehow escapes in this show the cursed realm, and finds himself in an unnamed ghost cave, where he awakens the shadow demons, and commands them to rule Ninjago, and plenge it to shadow and evil. After his minions succeed, he sacrifices Bandit the Dragon to release the shadow leader. However, the ninjas interfear and the cave collapses on him, causing him to die. ''Skybound'' He returns in the sixth season as he was revived after the collapse of the cave. He seeks to revenge the ninjas through a genie, however, suprisingly he has found Nadakhan in the lamp. He then wished for his book, however, the book was burned by the ninja. Wishing for mortality, he felt the pain of his cramps. Wishing his pain will stop, Nadakhan locked him inside the lamp. He was seen later to be inside with Sensei Wu. However, in the teapot, he developed a magic realm, which was supposed to put the imprisoned inhabitats to sleep as the weeds eat them. However, Jay rescued them, leaving Clouse to get angered and grab Jay's leg so he (Jay) won't escape. However, Jay kicked him off, causing him to sink down to the bottom of the realm. Later, he was released, as a mob of Ninjago citizens chased after him. He was presumably imprisoned after that. Personality Evil, sadistic, ruthless, manipulative, and power-hungry, as his only intentions are to rule the world and revenge Garmadon by using Chen , his goons and the shadow minions. He is also the more evil than other Ninjago villains, despite the overlord, due to his obssesion with Garmadon and power leading him to posses extremly dark magic, able to plunge the world into evil. According to Garmadon, he runs Chen's ideas, as it was proven so many times. Gallery Clousegrin.PNG|Clouse's evil grin Clouse young.jpg|Young Clouse ClouseCGI325.jpg ClouseCGI.png Clouse36Magic.PNG|Chanting while possesing dark magic Clouse (Ep. 54).png|Clouse in the Cursed Realm Chen and Clouse (Ep. 54).jpg Clouse is now Ghost.png|Clouse seeking the Teapot of Tyrahn Clouse and the Teapot of Tyrahn..jpg Clouse with Eyezor and Thug.jpg Clouse and Nya Fight.png Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Priests Category:Mastermind Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Brainwashers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lego Villains Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Knights Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Slaver Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Noncorporeal Category:Imprisoned Category:Damned Souls Category:Incriminators Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Nihilists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:Undead Category:God Wannabe Category:The Heavy Category:Crime Lord Category:Conspirators Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Creator Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Opportunists Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal